


Lucky To Have You

by serpent_squad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Riverdale, southside serpents, sweet pea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_squad/pseuds/serpent_squad
Summary: As Sweet Pea gets overwhelmed with serpent duties, Y/N tries to ease his stress and help him have some fun. Will her plan be successful? Will Sweet Pea be able to drop the burden and enjoy the night with his girl?





	Lucky To Have You

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first imagine I wrote for the Riverdale fandom. I stuck to only posting on tumblr because I wasn't sure if people on here liked reading character x reader fics. This is very short, 671 words to be exact. Just some fluffy Sweet Pea becuase lets face it, under all that tough guy exterior is a soft spot for certain people.  
> I have a multi chapter Fangs Fogarty x reader fic in the works right now. Part 1 and 2 are already written for that one and are substantially longer. Let me know if you guys want me to post those on here?  
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy! Please leave any constructive critizism you guys have!!

Being part of the serpents is something Sweet Pea takes great pride in. He devoted his life to them at a young age, and they’ve been his family ever since. Y/N and Pea met about a year ago and we’re instantly drawn to each other. Since then they’re inseparable, besides on the nights him and Fangs would have to go on late night jobs. FP and Tallboy started making late night jobs a regular occurrence for the boys. Y/N could tell it was taking a toll on Pea, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He was drained, hostile, and overwhelmed most days. Y/N knew she needed to help Pea relieve the stress and lift his spirits.

As you walked into Riverdale High the next morning, you scanned the halls looking for a certain pink haired serpent and trying to avoid Pea.

“Toni! Can I talk to you before the boys get here?”, you smile while rushing to her side.

“Of course! What’s up, Y/N?”

“Well… I know jobs are usually strictly serpent business…” you trail off looking nervous. Toni grabs your hand in efforts to calm your nerves.

“Y/N you know we all consider you an unofficial serpent. You have my word that the boys are safe” You laugh as you realize what Toni thought.

“Oh no! Its not that. I’m planning to do something for Pea. I want him to have some fun and decompress tonight! I just wondered if you thought it would be a late one for the boys tonight?”

Toni smiled as she was grateful that one of her best friends finally had someone who respected and supported what he did.

“The boys should be done fairly early tonight. Sweets is lucky to have you Y/N!”, she said as you started blushing.

After school you rushed home to plan everything out, not before kissing Sweet Pea good bye, so he wouldn’t worry.

You hear the rumble of Pea’s motorcycle pulling in as you giggle to yourself and run back to the bedroom. Pea walked into the trailer and let out a sigh of exhaustion and threw his serpent jacket on the couch before plopping down onto the couch himself.

“Baby?” he called out.

After hearing no response or any sort of noise, Pea started walking towards the bedroom until he saw a piece of paper in his peripheral on the kitchen table.

As Pea smirked, he read the paper aloud:

**Welcome home, Pea!**

**If you look under the table, you’ll find a gun with ammo.**

**I have one too & you’re under attack as of now!**

**-Y/N**

Hearing him read the note aloud, you could tell there was that devilishly handsome smirk across his face and he laughed once he had read the whole note. You’re caught up in hearing Pea’s happiness and beaming at the fact your plan is working, you hadn’t noticed he was already heading to the bedroom.

The door is ripped open and Pea comes in firing darts before you can grab your gun. One hits your torso and the other your face.

“Ow! You shot me in the face!”, you wince and grab your face turning away, obviously more dramatic than needed. Pea was extremely protective over you and as he saw your reaction he thought he had hurt you. He threw his gun down on the floor and ran over to you.

“Oh no! Baby I’m so sorry. Let me see it.”, you could hear the panic in his voice.

While Pea was distracted with your apparent pain, you managed to grab your gun.

“Ha! Got ya, never let your guard down around the enemy!”, you said as you pointed the gun directly into his chest. Pea threw his hands up in surrender.

“I come in peace! I’m unarmed and just want to kiss my amazing girlfriend for planning this.” Pea explained lovingly.

“Fine! One kiss but then the war will commence mister.”

Y/N stated as she threw her gun down and jumped into Pea’s arms.


End file.
